Xarfaxianism
Xarfaxianism, formally known as Xarfaxian Thought, is a heterogeneous philosophical theory derived from the Seluco-Pontesian political leader Alamar Xarfaxis, founder of the Crimson Crusade and his book The Arcanaeum. Political Xarfaxianism The most basic concept of Alamar Xarfaxis' political ideas is the idea of the Overlord, a sovereign ruling in his or her own right, representing what is best for the people as opposed to nobles, businessmen or politicians who rather represented their own or someone else's egoistical interests. Xarfaxis took inspiration from (his own interpretation of) the Indralan concept of the Mandate of Heaven, that a ruler who lacks the means to rule will be naturally replaced by someone who does. Xarfaxis believes that power firstly derives from will, secondly from strength, and that everything else (democracy, monarchism, human rights) are just charades to justify ones power. Politically, Xarfaxianism is hard to define. The concept of "Enlightened Despotism" is perhaps the closest. While many Neo-Xarfaxian movements such as the Good folk of Dranland have been clearly right-of-centre, Alamar Xarfaxis himself was clearly anti-capitalist. Xarfaxis sought to create a large welfare state that would ensure the well-being of the subjects for their loyalty to their leader. Xarfaxis was also fiercely environmentalist and supported the idea of animal rights, combined with a general disdain for cities and technological development in general. There was also a feministic dimension of Xarfaxis' thoughts: he saw women as being generally more virtuous than men and thought that they were subject to discrimination in "savage" Ahmadi-dominated nations for that reason. At the same time, Alamar Xarfaxis was consistently arch-conservative on social issues: banning abortion, homosexuality, contraception, extra-martial sex, prostitution and all forms of drug use during his tenure as Overlord of the Union of Imperial Crusader Kingdoms (Pontesi). While Xarfaxis saw it as his obligation to prohibit decadent lifestyles, he never defined himself as "conservative" but rather a radical, seeking to overthrow and replace decadent regimes with idealistic "enlightened" despotisms of his own liking. Xarfaxis, though himself of noble blood, loathed the nobility and monarchy, viewing these as means of stagnation. Ironically, many of his descendants and followers would later on go on to become nobles and monarchs themselves, after the Crusade's exile in Felinist Barmenia. Concerning his view on nationalism, Xarfaxis had an inconsistent record. On one hand, he believed that some cultures were below others. He hated Ahmadism which he attempted to ban, and the Jelbic peoples, he sought to integrate the Pntek into Seluciandom and saw this as his sacred mission. On another hand, Xarfaxis didn't seem to care particularly of the ethnic background of his subjects as long as they followed his orders, he even hired a band of Satanilic Davostagi mercenaries to fight for him in the Pontesian Civil War. Religious Xarfaxianism Xarxaxis' was a Hosian belonging to the Selucian Patriarchal Church (now Aurorian Patriarchal Church). However, many consider his religious affiliation being motivated by cultural and political reasons: he was a Selucian, he wanted Pontesi to became part of Selucia, and expanding the majority religion of Selucia was part of this goal. However, the wast majority of the Aurorian clergy both then and now consider Xarfaxis and the Crusade to have held beliefs that are deemed heretical. Arch-Patriarch Teofan III of the Terran Patriarchal Church famously noted that their beliefs and their attitude towards "the wisdom of the nations" were more in line with his than the Aurorians, referring to the fact that both his Church and the Crusaders accept pre-Hosian beliefs and practices as valid. There has been an increasing interest in switching denomination to the Terran Patriarchal Church among modern day Xarfaxians, although some theological problems persist, such as Xarfaxis' affiliation with the APC potentially making it impossible for a member of the TPC to consider him a saint, due the later insisting of only its own members being saved. Xarfaxis and his descendants, despite official condemnation from the Church, regarded Hosio-Felinism as a legitimate expression of the faith. Xarfaxis was a cat-owner himself, although historians disagree on whenever he worshipped his cats or not. Above all, Xarfaxis sought cooperation with all forces that stood against "savages" (Ahmadis), meaning that the existence of Felinist Barmenia was pivotal in the fight for civilization for him. Religious Xarfaxians consider Alamar Xarfaxis to be a divine being, a saint granted divine powers by Eli, perhaps even close to a demigod in his own. They consider The Arcanaeum to be a holy book of divine inspiration, and the actions of Xarfaxis to be divinely inspired as well. The foremost goal of religious Xarfaxians is to permanently postpone the end of the world by bringing Terra back to it's "natural state", meaning a state without "savagery" and excessive technology. Some Xarfaxians turn to the occult, noting Xarfaxis alliance with the Satanilic unholy regime in Davostag, and some take inspiration from Geraja, especially in its twisted unholy aspect, the Durrakh-Râajh. Xarfaxis saw both as idealistic potential counter-forces against Terra's decadent monarchist regimes. Hereditary Xarfaxianism are descended from Alamar Xarfaxis]]Many pride themselves on being descended from Xarfaxis. Work in Progress. Military Xarfaxianism WIP Category:Selucian noble families Category:History of Pontesi Category:History of Selucia Category:History of Majatra Category:Political ideologies